godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Rising
Godzilla: Rising is an American/Japanese animated web television series developed by Warner Bros. Animation and animated by Studio Khara. It will premiere on Netflix in July 23, 20**. Plot Set 20 years after the end of Godzilla: The Series, lack of mutation activity starting with Godzilla's mysterious disappearance has made the members of organisation H.E.A.T. move on. Each member has gone their separate way, except for Nick Tatopoulos, who still continues his research at H.E.A.T. headquarters and teach a class on mutations at Columbia University. When mutations start reappearing, Godzilla returns and Nick is forced to recruit his six students as the new H.E.A.T. members. Characters H.E.A.T. *'Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos' - The only original H.E.A.T. member to become a regular in this spin-off series, Nick is now 55 years old and takes on the role of mentor for the new H.E.A.T. members. He still does his research at H.E.A.T. headquarters *'Fumito Yaramashi' - A 18-year old Japanese-American student of Nick who serves as the leader of the new H.E.A.T. members. *'Gita Anderson' - A 17-year old Indian-American student of Nick *'Phillip "Phil" Palotti' - The 19-year old son of Animal Palotti and Lucy Palotti and the student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s combat expert, along with Lucy Chabert. *'Lucy Chabert' - A tomboyish 19-year old Chinese-French student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s combat expert, along with Phil Palotti. *'Orson McTavish' - An extremely intelligent 18-year old African American-Native American student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s tech-expert. *'Victoria "Tori" Cross' - An energetic and enigmatic 17-year old Jewish-Mexican student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s systems specialist. *'N.I.G.E.L.' - Other Characters *'Major Anna Hicks' - The commanding officer of the Sandy Point Military Base in New York and the daughter of former commanding officer Anthony Hicks. Just like her father she is an ally to H.E.A.T., helping them take out various mutations. *'Audrey Tatopoulous' - Nick's college sweeheart and wife *'Governor Anthony Hicks' - The governor of New York. *'Honda '- A seemingly mechanical entity with godlike powers, who depending on his mood either aids H.E.A.T. or fights them by creating new mutations. *'Alexandra Springer' - The former leader of S.C.A.L.E, she was imprisoned on Alcatraz Island after escaping from prisons several times. She appears in Season 6, and reluctantly teams up with H.E.A.T after they help free her from Alcatraz. Villains *'Cameron Winter' - A former classmate of Nick in college. He is a devious technological mogul whose desire is to control Godzilla for the furtherance of his ulterior goals. *'Silas Blackbone' - The new leader of the eco-terroist organization S.C.A.L.E. who believes the mutations are a gift from heaven and want them to thrive on Earth. *'Dr. Helena van Frankenstein' - The descendant of Baron Victor von Frankenstein. Monsters *'Godzilla' - A giant mutant iguana and the only surviving offspring of the first Godzilla that attacked New York City in 1998. *'Drago' - A 9 foot tall mutant draco lizard that H.E.A.T. found living in India between the events of the first and second series and he's been with H.E.A.T. ever since. Despite his small size he is alot more powerful than he looks. His characteristics are similar to that of Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon. He is described by the creators as an "updated and better version of [https://wikizilla.org/wiki/Godzooky *'Komodo' - The offspring of Godzilla’s mate, Komodithrax, she is named after both her mother and the island of Komodo. *'Mimodae' - Self-replicating mutant hybrids of octopus, starfish, sea urchins, and lobster created by the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. *'Zealla '- A giant mutant sea otter that feeds on the Mimodae. *'Ice Walrus' - A giant mutant walrus covered in ice, especially his tusk, who's breath can cause anything to freeze. *'Mwindaji' - A giant mutant black panther who is Mhuni’s twin brother. *'Mhuni' - A giant mutant black panther who is Mwindaji’s twin brother. *'Seadron' - A giant mutant gill-man-like prehistoric fish from the Devonian period. *'Mapinguari' - A mutated Megatherium who survived extinction. *'Steven '- A 40 foot tall mutant stoat who is able to talk to humans. *'Poiponga' - An ancient giant weta. *'Raja Gaj' - A giant mutant bull Asian elephant *'Dogpound '- A giant mutant military german shepherd. *'Pithisiwa '- A beautiful 9 foot tall mutant female snowy owl whom Drago falls madly in love with. *'Thunder Bird' - *'Frankenstein' - *'Yamata no Orochi' - The legendary giant eight headed dragon-like serpent from Japanese mythology. He is the show's answer to King Ghidorah. *'Mangani' - A giant mutant chimpanzee with psychic powers *'Technoswarm' - An energy monster that takes and controls technology to form a gigantic mechanical human-like creature. *'Pymoid '- A giant mutant snake with the ability to shrink objects via coiling around them. *'Jersey Devil' - *'Chimera' - A creature/parasite created by the Leviathan Aliens, the Chimera has appeared throughout mythology and legends all around the world. The Chimera is based on the Gryphon concept from the rejected 1994 draft for the American Godzilla film. *'Dai-Jisho' - *'Kireina' - A giant mutant butterfly who was once Fumito’s childhood pet, she is the show’s answer to Mothra. *'Phoenix' - The king of a species of evolved giant pterosaurs, he is the show’s answer to Rodan. *'Terrasaurian' - A species of evolved Ankylosaurus with plants growing on their back, they are the show’s answer to Anguirus. *'Oni no Ryu' - *'Manticore' - An ancient creature that dwells in the ruins of Babylon in Iraq, he is known as ‘The Persian Poison’ due to his deadly venom. Locations Voice Cast *Christy Carlson Romano - Victoria "Tori" Cross *Crispin Freeman - Silas Blackbone *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker - Godzilla *Frank Welker *George Takei *Ian Ziering - Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos *James Hong *Jim Cummings - Steven *John DiMaggio *Karen Strassman *Kath Soucie *Kevin Dunn - Governor Anthony Hicks *Ken Watanabe - Honda *Khary Payton - Orson McTavish *Laura Bailey *Mae Whitman - Gita Anderson *Mark Hamill - Captain Steele *Michael Dorn *Michelle Ruff - Female Computer Voice *Nolan North - Phillip "Phil" Palotti *Patrick Stewart *Richard Epcar *Stephanie Sheh - Lucy Chabert *Steve Blum - Drago *Steven Yeun - Fumito Yaramashi *Tom Kenny - N.I.G.E.L. *Troy Baker - Dr. Heinrich von Frankenstein *Zelda Williams - Major Anna Hicks Japanese Dub * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Music The score for the show will be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Reception Gallery H.E.A.T. Niko_Tatopoulos.jpeg|Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos DEeq47QUwAAej4e.jpg|Gita Anderson Natsumi.png|Lucy Chabert 20F4EDA2-8A24-4AE7-858F-A5D5386F69F5.jpeg|Orson McTavish Mari_Makinami_Illustrious_-_Casual.png|Victoria "Tori" Cross Monsters 07EE8A38-D2F3-4DF5-9243-4DB9E9A83259.png|Godzilla Drago.jpeg|Drago 3600ca80265c3b7d9c767c80b520dbff.jpg|Mangani GolemGodzillaRising.png|Golem Trivia *Fumito's telepathic link to Godzilla is a reference to Miki Saegusa's psychic abilities. *The show uses an art style similar to that of Neon Genesis Evangelion, in fact Studio Khara (who provides the shows animation) is same studio that produces the Rebuild of Evangelion films. Poll Do you like Godzilla: Rising? Yes No Maybe Category:Animated Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:TV Series Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Torontonian74's ideas Category:35Baragon Category:Shogunguirus' ideas Category:Godzilla: Rising